


But not Quite

by Just_Roman_Around



Series: Gay's of the High Sea's [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around
Summary: For too long Blake and Velvet have been pining after each other, and Yang has a few words of advice.





	But not Quite

Blake Belladonna, First Mate of the HMS Pearl Diver, under the command of Admiral Xiao Long, stood to the left of the Helmsman, keeping a close eye on the deck below and listening to the splash of waves breaking across the bow. Crewman Adel, a figure near legendary for her marksman ability and perfect eyesight, had been keeping watch for the last several hours up in the crow's nest. Now she had spotted home port, sending the entire ship into organized mayhem. The Admiral had temporarily retreated into her office at the stern of the ship, gathering the last few details of her report, while their 'special guest' was brought up from the ship's brig under the watchful gaze and firm grip of the ship’s Quartermaster.

 

The job had been surprisingly easy, given the prisoner's reputation. Five years he had been the scourge of the seas, His ship, The Will-o-Wisp, becoming a legend and bedtime tale to scare young children into behaving. Striking without warning, boarding the ships of the East Mistrali Trading Company and many other trade vessels, and raiding coastal towns. But, until recently, he had always left everyone alive after his attacks. Roman Torchwick was never known for unnecessary murder, but something had changed in the last year. There were more and more unnessiary deaths in his raids. And now, when they had found the target of their hunt, he was tied to a barrel and floating alone in the sea while his ship sailed away.

 

Blake's attention was drawn from the organised chaos happening across the main deck to the Quartermaster. She had elected to go without her coat underneath the hot midday sun, displaying her muscular arms to the world. Absentmindedly, Blake licked her lips hungrily as she appreciated the view before her. So distracted by the brunette Faunus, she didn't notice the Admiral making her way up the wooden stairs, and moving to join her. A huge smile on her face, she gently cleared her throat to grab Blake's attention. “Admiring the bun's guns again, Blakey? Or perhaps it's the bun's buns today.”   

 

Blake's cat ears curled up in surprise as she turned to look at her old friend, cheeks turning a bright crimson. She stuttered, “Y-yang! I have no idea... I mean,” Coughing into her fist in an attempt to regain her composure and save face, she looked out towards the sea. “Admiral, I'm afraid I have no idea what you might be talking about.”

  
“Sure thing, and she doesn't look dreamily at the bella-booty whenever your back is turned.”

“Exactly, Admiral. There's absolutely nothing-wait. She does what?” Blake looked back to Yang with a hopeful look.

“You heard me. She checks you out just as much as you check her out.”

“Huh...” Blake looked back to the Quartermaster. Her blush had lessened, but was still visible, much to the Yang’s amusement.

“Look. We all know that you like her. And we all know she likes you. The only two who aren't on the same compass are you two and it's killing us.”

“Everyone...”

“Yes, Blakey. Everyone. Now,” Yang placed a hand on the Faunus's shoulder. “You will ask her out before we leave port again, or I'll throw you both into a closet. That's an order from your commander.”

“Y-yes ma'am.” Blake saluted with a serious face, which quickly fell apart into a smile as Yang went back down the stairs. The ship was quickly slid towards port, and the admiral wanted to see her wife again.

The crew continued to scurry across the deck of the Pearl Diver, the prisoner being handed over to two two of the marines that had accompanied the voyage, who held him- none too gently- by the arms. It wasn't long before the crew could hear the sounds of Argus City. Coming to rest at port, sails were furled and the anchor loosed to sink into the water. Lines were thrown and used to pull the vessel closer to the dock, and were soon tied down securely. Yang's voice cut through the noise, giving orders. With a reputation of being strong, commanding, and kind all at once, her crew readily obeyed every command given, some even before she could finish her sentence. The gangplank was lowered down with a _thud_ , and the three officers stepped ashore, Quartermaster Scarlatina and First Mate Belladonna flanking their admiral. The three of them came to a stop before the waiting Governor, and saluted. The woman returned it with a straight face, before a soft smile spread across her lips. “Welcome home Admiral. How went your fishing trip?”

Yang's face broke into a huge toothy grin as she turned to the side, gesturing to a struggling figure being escorted from the ship. “Found him passed out and floating at sea while the 'Will-o-Wisp' sailed away. Looks like the crew finally mutinied.”

The red-haired pirate snapped his head towards the two of them, scowling, and for a second all could see a hurt and broken man in those green eyes, before it was quickly replaced with the cockiness that Torchwick had become notorious for. “Ah, Blondie! Ice Queen! Didn't know that you'd be my fine hosts this day.” He put up less of a struggle as the soldiers dragged him past the two. “It's a pleasure to see you again but you'll have to forgive me, I don't plan on being here long! “He laughed as he was pulled further away from them, but all could see as his shoulders slumped down with defeat each step closer to Argus Prison. Blake felt bad for the pirate. He may have been a criminal, but he had always carried himself with a sureness and grace that you had to admire. But he had sealed his own fate, and the Maidens had deserted him.

“Don't mind him Governor.” Spoke up a soft, but firm voice, the rabbit Faunus saluting once again as she spoke. “His crew left him behind, he's no chance of escaping this city.” Brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she smiled.

“I have no doubt of that, Miss Scarlatina. Now, if everyone will excuse us, I wish to debrief the Admiral about her mission, and kiss my wife. Not necessarily in that order.” She was met with cheers and whistles from the crew as they disembarked, Yang growing a cocky smile as Winter turned on her heel, walking towards her office along the same path Torchwick had just been dragged down. The blonde quickly fell in by her side.  
   
Blake and Velvet watched from the pier as the married couple walked away and into the city, small smiles on their faces. As the crew continued to disembark, carrying personal belongings off the ship and talking amongst themselves, Velvet turned to her companion with a hopeful smile. “So, what now?”

“I was rather hoping that you would join me for a drink, Miss Scarlatina.”

Velvet blinked in surprise, before smiling widely and nodding her head. “Of course, Miss Belladonna. Lead the way.”

Blake smiled and led the way through Argus. Walking side by side the two kept stealing glances out of the corners of their eyes when they thought the other wasn't looking. The denizens of the town talked quietly amongst themselves as the two women passed by, many taking bets about whether one would finally make the move or not. Both Blake and Velvet were too wrapped up in their own thoughts and fantasies to actually hear them, and soon enough they stood outside of Blake's home. “Well, we're here.”

Velvet looked at the building in front of her a little shocked, quirking an eyebrow. “Blake... I thought you were taking me to a bar? Drinks with the crew?”

“Well, no. I was uh.” Blake wrung her hands together before clearing her throat and looking for her key. “I was hoping that it would be just you and I... and maybe more than just a drink.” Unlocking the door and pushing it open, she sighed and turned to look at Velvet. “We've been dancing around each other for quite some time now. Each time that I get close to confessing to you I get scared and run away, or there's an explosion, or pirates. Those last two are usually joined together honestly.” Velvet's laugh interrupted, and Blake couldn't help but smile at the sound. “You are honestly the most amazing woman I know. Your kindness, your strength, everything about you has always amazed me and makes it so hard not to look at you. Velvet, I-” She didn't get to finish her confession, as Velvet took her face into her hands and pulled Blake into a passionate kiss. Letting out a noise of surprise, the cat Faunus quickly melted into the kiss, eyes slowly drifting shut and hands resting on the Quartermaster's hips as they made out in the middle of the quiet street.

Eventually Velvet broke the kiss off with half lidded eyes, smiling mischievously. “You talk too much, my beautiful Midnight Star. Let's go inside and put that tongue to better use.” Velvet winked and took ahold of Blake's hand, leading her into the building. Blake's eyes went wide, unable to truly believe that this was finally happening, and with a goofy smile closed the door behind her.

As soon as it clicked shut Blake found her back pressed against the wood as Velvet resumed their passionate kiss, strong and nimble fingers unbuttoning her shirt. Blake ran her hands over Velvet's arms, feeling the muscles there, before breaking the kiss and lifting the other woman's shirt off. Both of them took a moment to appreciate each other's half-naked form, before Velvet walked backwards away from Blake, undoing her belt as she went. With a sultry gaze that transfixed Blake, the brunette let her trousers fall to the floor she stepped out of them, sitting down on one of the wooden chairs set at the table, and beckoned her closer with a finger.

Letting her shirt fall off her shoulders, Blake eagerly made her way across the room, kneeling down before Velvet and planting soft kisses along her thigh, worshiping the woman she had loved for so long while creeping ever closer to her true prize. Velvet let out a soft, pleased hum, biting her lip at Blake’s ministrations, with the woman looking up at her with amber eyes from in between her legs. With each kiss she crept tantalizingly closer to her goal, before stopping an inch away. Velvet could feel her hot breath through her undergarments, but the cat Faunus wasn't quite ready yet, moving to the other leg, following the same pattern of soft kisses up the thigh, causing Velvet to fidget in her seat, groaning slightly. It was a beautiful sound to her. Blake couldn't help but smile to herself, creeping slowly back to Velvet's core, and planted a kiss on her target over the cloth lining, before gently pulling her plain, white, panties down. Velvet lifted her rear off the chair slightly to make the task easier. Pulling the simple undergarments down to the floor, Blake admired the view of a naked Velvet sitting before her with a hungry look, and licked her lips before planting another soft kiss on Velvet’s core. She dragged her tongue across the other woman's folds, eliciting a delighted shiver through her body, followed by a soft gasp. As she explored deeper with her tongue, Blake could feel Velvet’s strong hands and fingers run through her hair, a soft cooing emerging from the brunette's lips. Looking up she could see Velvet’s eyes shut in utter bliss. The cat Faunus’ tongue dragged up the folds again, before circling Velvet's clit as she slid a finger into the woman's depths.

Velvet moaned out in ecstasy “Oh Maidens... Blake don't-” her cries were interrupted by the sounds of alarm bells ringing throughout the town. Blake looked up at Velvet in confusion from between her legs, both sitting still trying to figure out what was going on. A moment later both were scrambling to put their clothes back on, Velvet hastily pulling her panties and trousers back up as they rushed for the door. Bursting out onto the street, they instantly began to run towards the prison.

A loud explosion and the ensuing smoke caused them to pause and re-adjust their heading towards the smoke. In a matter of minutes, they heard a familiar voice traveling down the street. “Good job, Emerald, Neo. Should be clear sailing until we can get sailing!” Roman was laughing loudly to himself, looking over his shoulder at his companions, before turning the corner and sliding to a stop face to face with the newly formed couple, with Emerald, Neo, and Perry stopping closely behind him. Velvet quickly drew two pistols from her belt and took aim at the group of criminals, Blake standing ready with her sabre. “Don't suppose you have another smoke bomb, ey Emerald?”

“All out, boss.”

Blake raised her sabre to point at Roman, coming dangerously close to his neck. “Give it up, pirate. You'll get no further than this.”

She watched Torchwick’s face closely, desperation clear in his eyes as emotions cycled through his features. Annoyance was replaced with contemplation as he looked around for an escape. Before Blake could make another threat to subdue Torchwick, something clicked in his eyes, and a large smile slowly formed on his face. “Sorry but.... are you wearing each other's clothes?” Blake’s eyebrow raised in confusion, looking down and realizing that she was wearing Velvet’s shirt, and Velvet wearing hers. Neither could help the bright blush that spread across their faces. “By Summer's Frock, you are, aren't you! You two finally stopped pussyfooting around! No offense, Kitty Cat.”

“Sh-shut up! Don't try to distract us!” Blake's ears went flat against her head, cursing their haste.

“Oh, but I already have. And really, congratulations. Now, if you'd kindly!” Perry rushed from behind Roman, barging into the distracted Velvet and sending her crashing to the floor. Blake called out her name in concern, turning away to make a swipe at the dog faunus. This proved to be her undoing as Roman took the  opportunity  to sweep her feet out from underneath her, causing her to cry out in surprise as her back landed against the ground, winding her.  “Terribly sorry! Just business you know! You want to keep me in jail and, well. I don't! Bye now!” Roman laughed again as they ran away from them coming closer and closer to their destination.

The motley crew of pirates ran right past confused citizens and dock workers, eyes homing in on the HMS Crescent Rose, the fastest ship docked. Captain Rose was currently indisposed on the other side of Argus, passed out after losing a drinking contest with her First Mate. Cutting the mooring lines as they ran alongside her, they quickly boarded the ship, sending the skeleton crew left to guard and clean the ship toppling into the harbor with shouts of surprise and fear. The outgoing tide lapped at the sides of the vessel, pulling her away from the docks as Emerald, Perry, and Neo began to unfurl the sails while Roman hung of the side to taunt his would-be captors. Winter, Yang, Blake, and Velvet stood at the edge of the pier watching the ship sail away, and clearly heard Roman's voice call out to them. “Remember this day ladies, as the day you nearly caught Captain! Roman! Torch-” He was unable to finish his last name as he gave out a small shout of surprise as his hat was blown of his head. A hole sat in the middle of it and smoke rose from the barrel of Winter's pistol. “You....YOU BLEEDIN’ HARLOT! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE HAT!” Two more shots struck the wood next to him as Velvet fired, and he quickly cut his losses, returning to the helm. Resting his hands on the wheel he let out a slow sigh, then grinned. “Well ladies, Perry, we set sail to Patch to find us a desperate crew, and a new hat.”

Winter slowly lowered her pistol, fuming silently. “Well... he can now boast to be the first to escape from Argus, but not for long.” She looked to her wife sadly. “Will you set sail immediately?” Yang’s expression became contemplative as she thought through her next course of action.

“I'll give him a day head start. Besides, Rubes would be angry if I left to get her ship back without her. Not to mention one other thing.” Yang grinned and waggled her eyebrows before looking at her right-hand women. Winter followed her gaze and smiled again.

“Ah, of course. Blake, that's quite a fetching shirt on you. I swear I'd seen in somewhere else before.” Winter placed her hands behind her back and walked away from the water towards her home passing the blushing sailors.

Yang held back a minute longer, watching her wife walk away with an appreciative noise, before turning to beam in delight at her two crewmen. “It's about time, you two. Saves me having to lock you in a closet. Now if you excuse me, I need to catch up with my wife.”

Blake and Velvet watched as their Captain ran to catch up with the Governor, the red tint to their cheeks slowly fading, before Velvet began to laugh loudly, running a hand through her hair. “Well, my Midnight Star, shall we head back to your place, and _actually_ get that drink this time?”

Blake smiled softly, gently planting a kiss on her lover's cheek. “Let's. We have all night now.”   


End file.
